Calm After the Storm
by Laserai
Summary: Story Locked in R&D Till Further Notice! Project on Hold Until Completion of HOTD Project. Last Updated 04/24/2013
1. Trouble At Home

An Official LAPS Networks Fanfiction

"Calm After the Storm" A Ranma ½ & Laserai Fanfiction 

Created By: Laserai

**Legal Notes: **Ranma ½ and all related are the exclusive rights of Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ and all related. Laserai and all related are the exclusive rights of the LAPS Networks and myself. This story is strictly for creative venting and is not to be used in any monetary way whatsoever.

**Author Notes: **This story will involve the usual Nerima clan as they encounter visitors not from the Earth. Considering what Ranma and co have endured so far it should not be impossible to consider as a possibility.

Chapter One 

_Trouble At Home_

A distinguished space faring ship of flaship proportions cruises through space. The ship bearing a distinctive white hull and the LASR Forces symbol is none other then the LASR NSX-1000 Intrepid.

Responding to a recent scan that detected suspicious activity, the Intrepid slows to a stop and assumes orbit around the planet Earth as it tries to determine the source of the suspicion. As they continue in low orbit for a time, it seems as though nothing seems to be of the ordinary.

After about 30 minutes or so of scanning, it appears whatever it was seems to have moved on. The crew is becoming restless from the lack of activity. The senior staff share a similar sentiment.

"Sir." An officer enters the bridge with the latest report.

"Report." Laserai, the captain of the Intrepid and admiral of the LASR Forces sits in his chair and looks over at the officer.

"Scans for the past half hour report no indication of the activity that caught our interest earlier. Must have been a sensor glitch or something." The officer shrugs his shoulders before looking up from his report.

"Perhaps, this was all for naught but I say better safe then sorry, right Laserai?" A young woman the same age as Laserai looks to Laserai.

"Right. Well, one more pass then I am calling it quits." Laserai looks to Sylvia.

Just as the Intrepid makes its third pass around the Earth, an attack alarm goes off. "WARNING – UNKNOWN BEAM APPROACHING FROM 12 O'CLOCK!"

"No time to evade it. Its about to get hot in here." Sylvia, a top notch red haired female pilot locks down and grips her pilot controls.

"All hands, prepare for impact." This is all Laserai manages to say as the surprise attack being a beam of some sort slams into the top side of the ship. The beam manages to hit the ship just before the tri-tech shields could be completely raised.

"Moderate reports of damage to deck one and deck two, sections 5 thru 7. Unable to maintain current orbital trajectory as all propulsion systems have reset. Attempting to re-initialize . . no effect." Sylvia strains with the controls as the main view screen clearly shows the ship has harshly veered off course and is about to enter the planet's atmosphere.

"Stop fighting her. The ship's engine just got flash burned. Their not gonna be able to pull us out." Starlit, a British blond haired high energy male shouts over the com as he prepares for the only next move.

"Code Seven. Prepare for surface entry and landing protocool. Kimi, plot the best course from our current position. We will get details of where we end up later." Laserai hits a button on his chair causing several orange lights to go on and off as some of the lighting aboard the ship dims.

The Intrepid begins emitting a fire colored shield as it travels through the atmosphere. The atmosphere entry is normally smooth but with many of the stabilizing systems off-line, this normally routine procedure is now much more dificult.

"This is frickin impossible. This is gotta be the roughest atmospheric entry since I had to pilot a trash barge back in my rookie piloting days." Sylvia struggles with the controls as she fights to maintain control of the ship.

All over the ship, crew members hang on to what they can to avoid being tossed about like rag dolls. After a rough time, they finally clear the atmosphere but this soon proves to be only the beginning.

Kimi's icon shows up on the corner of the screen after which follows her message. "Okay, beginning MOD Change to AERO mode in five, four, three, two, one and intiatialize."

For a moment, their seems to be no effect then suddenly all but the pilot screen and the main screen switch off as the ship suddenly trips to Code Red as nearly all lighting flickers off leaving only the indirect on. From the sound, its clear the engine systems have also switched off as an erratic alarm goes off.

"Oh my god! All engines systems have stalled. Back up drives are not responding. MOD assembly is stuck between AERO and STAR mode. We coming in to frickin hot. Top speed is currently 1572 mph. I can't regain control of the ship." Sylvia fights fiercely with the control yet the ship still spins around wildly.

"Kimi AAI Emergency Assistance Systems attempting to hard boot support thrusters. 75 power restored to emergency support thrusters. Now stabilizing current trajectory. Activating front mounted thrusters in an attempt to reduce errant velocity."

"Speed is reducing at a gradual rate but not fast enough. A helluva rough landing should be expected." Sylvia starts hitting all sorts of switches on her console hoping at least some of the devices will respond.

Several air brake mechanisms extend from the ship which emit an audible tone as several other emergency thrusters fire to further level the ship's descent.

"This is the best I can do. We are landing somewhere in Asia. Gathering further info from limited available systems . . GPA systems identify this island-landmass as Japan and we appear to be over Tokyo in the Nerima-ku district."

"Find the best course considering the situation." Laserai and the rest of t senior staff are sweating torents by this time as the view screen shows they are approaching an empty street.

"We could't have come here at a better time. Current locale time is 2:00 AM so their should be zero to minimal probability of casualities. Attempting to intiatize final stage landing procedure. Adjusting protocool due to forward momentum. Unable to adjust accordingly. Standard landing proceedure will not function."

The landing gear jams halfway and is unable to retract any further meaning they will not be able to support the ship if used.

"Kimi, is there anything else we can try here?"

"Please stand by. Negotiating with On Board Computer . . . . Now taking over all piloting and navigation controls. Please Prepare For An Emergency Landing!"

"All Hands. This is a Code R. I repeat Code R! Take the necessary action!!"

"Now initializing improvisation protocols."

With that the ship retracts the half extended landing gear as a black shield covers the ship. Several reactors are heard coming on line and brought to top spin as their output is all directed to the shield emitting systems. The deployable armor activates successfully which is surprising which also covers the ship.

Many officers briefly look to the view screen which shows the street that they will crash land on before them. Several officers read out their final reports. "Current ship trajectory has dropped to 375 miles per hour but still falling gradually." Sylvia rattles off before tighting her grip on her controls though she isn't currently piloting.

"Limited long range scans ahead of the street indicate no traffic or life sign readings. Expect minimal control once contact with road surface is made." Shing, a male with the appearance of someone of japanese descent serving as the first officer looks to Laserai then double checks his harnesses.

"Emergency Landing will commence in five, four, three, two, one. Impact!"

Suddenly, the ship's thrusters cut off as the black shield around the ship takes on the impossible task of attempting to support all of the ship's weight. Several stations spark and throws ambers all over the place as all available power is diverted to the shield as the ship slides down the street making all kinds of noise.

"All dedicated reactors approaching meltdown temperatures. Cutting Reactor Generation Cycles Now!"

With that the ship, now dragging the ground on its belly scrapes painfully with a audible noise as it tears up the road sending shards of asphalt and debris everywhere. Sparks also accompany the shower of shrapnel as the ship plows up the road.

The situation is no better on board the ship as several consoles hiss and some simply blow out under the extreme stress. Loud creaking noises can be heard as its clear the armor is going through hell as it drags the ground tearing itself up. The lighting systems flicker with an erratic pattern. Several of the crew are knocked out as violent jaring vibrations rock the ship and even parts of the ceiling start coming apart exposing damaged wire assemblies smoldering circuitry..

After about five minutes of this, the ship finally comes to a stop just short of a fence line in a vacant lot. All systems on board the ship shut down excluding life support. All but the flashing amber lights illuminate the inside of the ship and not a soul stirs about.

What A Crash! Obviously, coming to Earth was not part of the plan yet here they are in Nerima-ku, Japan. Lots of questions to be asked and lots of answers to be given! Next Time on "Calm After the Storm." Your favorite Laserai crew from my Teen Titans fanfic return this time in a Ranma ½ Fanfic. Seems their ship seems to have a lotta crash landings huh. Well, it is the Intrepid which is only half as power as her big sister, the Solareign. Anyway, find out how I get the Ranma ½ crew involved next time. I tried to keep the ship scenes as non-technical as possible but being a natural trek and star wars fan it is a challenge. Well, let me know how it turned out okay. So Reviews Welcome Please. Constructive Criticism if Necessary but NO Flames Please. Thanks! 

An Official LAPS Networks Fanfiction


	2. Stranded

An Official LAPS Networks Fanfiction

"Calm After the Storm" A Ranma ½ & Laserai Fanfiction 

Created By: Laserai

Legal Notes: Ranma ½ and all related are the exclusive rights of Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ and all related. Laserai and all related are the exclusive rights of the LAPS Networks and myself. This story is strictly for creative venting and is not to be used in any monetary way whatsoever.

Author Notes: This story will involve the usual Nerima clan as they encounter visitors not from the Earth. Considering what Ranma and co have endured so far it should not be impossible to consider as a possibility.

Chapter 2

Stranded 

The Intrepid sits in its place as vents all over the ship vent steam and smoke. Leading up to the ship is a visible violent trail of damage as the roadway used as a runaway is completely torn up. Mangled street signs, manholes and mailboxes accompany the path of destruction.

Despite, the horrendous crash, most simply return to sleep.

Being this is Nerima, strange and even loud occurences are rather common so even those awakened simply return to sleep.

On board the ship, steam and smoke vent from nearly every access panel. Aside from the emergency lighting, the interior of the ship is dark and for a few minutes no one stirs on the ship.

After a time, Laserai stirs from his slumped over position as he holds his head which is slightly injured. The rest of the senior staff begin stirring as moans and groans are heard throughout the bridge.

"Sound off. Whose not dead?" _(Hmm, any takers on where this line is from?)_ Laserai looks around as he tries with no success to restore lighting.

"Ow. That really hurts. I think I broke my frickin arm." Sylvia tries to get up but sits down at the sharp pain from her left arm.

"Laserai, the situation of the ship is unknown. The central computer core if offline. I think Kimi was knocked out too." Shing, gets up from his seat with a stagger and supports himself on his seat.

"Medical staff to the bridge." Laserai switches off the com then opens a hidden hatch on the floor by his seat and climbs down it followed by Shing.

The hatch closes after they enter as some of the lighting inside comes on partially illuminating the path. As they come off the ladder, they enter the sanctuary section of the ship to behold the central computer off line as all power lights are off

In the AAI Stasis tank, they see Kimi is knocked out with a small cut on her face. Laserai jumps in and pulls her out of the tank.

Carrying Kimi over his shoulder, Laserai following Shing return to the bridge. After which they lie her on the floor as Angel accompanied by her nurses enter the bridge.

As the nurses begin taking care of the senior staff's injuries. Angel looks over Kimi to evaluate her injuries.

"Is she going to be okay?" Laserai looks over at Angel as he observes them.

"Nothing but a minor concusion. She should be fine but she will likely have a headache like everyone else on this ship." Angel says with a relieved tone as she takes care of the cut on Kimi's face.

"Your hurt." Angel approaches him worriedly and starts to evaluate him as well having geniuine concern as this is her captain but also her fiance.

"Its nothing to worry about." Laserai allows Angel to go through her evaluation seeing she isn't going to take any chances.

"Seems you haven't broken anything. _Thank God!_ Just a slight cut to the head but not too bad." Angel admnisters first aid to the cut and sits beside him to rest.

"What have you learned about the rest of the crew?" Laserai looks towards his fiance worriedly as she looks back at him.

"Many injuries but thankfully no deaths nor anyone missing. Best stay out of engineering though as Starlit is in one bad mood right now." Angel shakes her head.

"Well, with the current ships condition I can only imagine how much work its going to take to repair her right now?" Laserai sighs and rubs his eyes.

"What the heck happened anyway? Did we hit something?" Angel looks around.

"No, we were ambushed and attacked by an unknown enemy. We had no lock on any enemy vessels in the area. Their was no time to investigate the source of the attack. It is likely we will be eventually seeing whoever it was again." Shing closes the one eye he had open as he resumes his meditation as he contemplates their situation.

"Hey, watch the frickin arm!" Sylvia swats at one of the nurses and misses as they go about setting her arm and wrapping it.

Kimi comes to with a low groan then opens her eyes and starts to get up but feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks over to see Laserai, her adoptive father holding her down.

"Hey, take it easy, Kimi. We just survived one heck of a ride thanks to the computer and your combined efforts." Laserai smiles warmly at her as she looks back at him.

"We need to start running diagnostics on everything. The damage to the ship is likely pretty bad as I detected a lot of systems receiving power overloads before I was cut off." Kimi looks at Laserai worriedly.

"Cut off?" Angel looks at her worriedly.

"The AI detected a massive power surge approaching the central core and myself and severed the connection with the rest of the ship causing a minor system crash to occur. No data corruption but the sudden shut down not to mention the crash I guess knocked me out." Kimi looks to Angel who puts a hand on her face and smooths some of the wayward hair out of her eyes.

"Right now, lets just worry about making sure everything else is okay. I have already dispatched high-speed task bots to clean up the mess of the road. Estimated reports state they should have it wrapped up in about an hour at top speed." Laserai looks to his arm band which shows a screen.

"We do not need to get off on bad terms with the locals here. Kimi, any countermeasures regarding satelite and radar tracking systems in the area?" Laserai looks to Kimi worried she didn't have any time during the chaos of the landing.

"The central computer sent out a localized jamming signal and scrambler wave during our descent to disrupt any radar tracking stations in the area so we went undetected to all in the area. Our cover is safe.so don't worry." Kimi sits up and looks around at the bridge which is a mess at this point.

"Has anyone gotten a report on the ship's status yet?" Angel looks to Laserai who mouths not yet.

"I just checked with Starlit. All propulsions drives on all modes are down with no ETA for repair. He says they we will need to tear down and rebuild all the drive units. Those not needing such treatment will still need a complete inspection before power can be restored. Most of the consoles all over the ship took extensive damage and were either overloaded or shorted out. They will all need servicing. Conduits and circuits ship wide were severed or burned out and need to be replaced. Were stranded here, Laserai." Shing looks up from his position then resumes his meditation.

"That's about what I expected considering we just performed a landing on our battle armor. Its any wonder we didn't tear the ship apart." Kimi scratches her head and leans against Laserai who is sitting beside her.

"Wait a minute. Kimi, where did we land again?"

"Huh?" Kimi looks over at Shing who looks a little pale.

"Where did we land did you say!?"

"Shing, are you alright? Anyway, I believe she said earlier we landed in Tokyo, Japan somewhere, isn't that right?" Laserai looks over at his first officer and friend with concern.

"Yeah, but which district?"

"Uhm, I believe it is called Neriam-kun. Why do you ask?" Kimi looks over at Shing as do everyone else on the bridge.

"Do you know what this means? Haven't you heard all the wild stories concerning this place, Nerima?" Shing looks at everyone incredulously.

Suddenly it clicks to everyone this is the same Nerima that has so many different strange tales of an odd sort. Most centering around two families who are active in martial arts, the Tendos and the Saotomes. It hits them all like a train so the entire room is quiet.

"As of this moment, all information we have just discussed does not leave this room that includes all medical personnel as well. Top Secret Classification Code Ra. We need not spread this news all over the ship and start a panic." Laserai types a coded message and sends it to Starlit so he is informed.

"So what do we do? This is not a normal geographical location. Lots of bazaar and strange things happen in this place" Kimi looks with wide eyes to Angel and Laserai.

"Starlit, we need to get the cloaking device functional as soon as possible." Laserai speaks into a comm on his arm.

"Taskbots already on it. They say it should be up within the hour. I will activate it as soon as it is functional. I have restored two our of seven reactors so I will allow the second reactor to power the cloaking device." Starlit cuts the comm and resumes work.

Once, the cloaking device is active, we will venture out into this district and go from there." Laserai seeing no argument gets up from his spot and helps Angel and Kimi up as well.

Meanwhile at a Certain Residential Estate Up the Road

It seems the noise of the crash awoke one person who did not go back to sleep. A certain pig tailed boy, Ranma rises from his bed and goes outside. Before he gets to the door, he hears a sound and turns around to encounter the entire Tendo family there and his father.

"Did you also hear that awful noise?" Kasumi looks to Ranma who nods.

"Hmm, sounded like some kind of crash perhaps. We may need to check it out in case it was a air craft or something." Genma tries to sound brave and all but looks to Soun.

"It's a martial artist duty to provide asistance whenever they can." Soun looks to the others.

"Okay, me and the boy are going to check it out. Everyone else stay here until we come back. No need for a crowd." Genma walks on ahead with Ranma beside him. Akane wants to follow but looks to her father and decides to wait.

"So, any idea what we can expect old man?" Ranma looks over at his father as they go throught the main gate of the house.

"Hmm, I have no idea?" Genma stops mid thought and in his tracks when he notices something on the road.

"Hey, whats with you old man? You act like you just saw a ghost or something." Ranma looks to where his father's gaze is locked to see part of the road is completely redone whereas a portion is still tore up. What catches their attention though is some small hovering robotic forms which look like large lady bugs with a light and dark blue hue rebuilding the road at a blinding speed.

"Somehow, I don't think this was the scene of any airplane crash." Ranma looks over to Genma who nods numbly.

"Well, I suppose we had better see what caused the mess seeing they appear to be also cleaning it up." Genma continues down the road making sure to give the task bots a good stare. The robots resist the urge to look up and simply continue with their assignment.

"Hmm. Seems their trying to get this cleaned up before day break. A wise course of action." Ranma realizes the path of destruction ends and looks up to come face to face with a ship which judging from its appearance is clearly a space craft but clearly not anything he has seen before.

"Guulp Thatsa . . .thatsa . . spaceship isn't it?" Genma manages to choke out as he looks with wide eyes at the craft before him.

"Uh huh. I don't think this is something from Earth neither." Ranma and Genma continue to stand and stare at the odd craft for a time.

Meanwhile Back On the Bridge

"Sir, what limited sensors I have detect two distinct life signs just outside the ship." An bridge officer looks over at Laserai from his station.

"On screen." Laserai points at the screen as the view first shows distorted the gradually clears up.

On the screen they see two male humanoid forms. One is middle aged and the other is in his middle to late teens with a pigtail.

"No doubt about it. That young man is no doubt Ranma Saotome and by my best estimations, that man beside him is his father, Genma." Shing stands up from his sitting position.

"We need to address them before they start to think were some kind of aliens or something here to invade." Laserai looks around concerned.

"Perhaps your not fully aware but some of us are aliens. I mean much of our crew come from different planets heck different galaxies." Kimi looks to Laserai before rubbing her eyes as its way past her bedtime.

"Hmm, well . . I being raised around different cultures both terran and non have made me not see any difference. Terrans in general don't always respond favorably when faced with the unknown. I think its clear we keep non-human crew members on board during our first contact." Laserai looks to Kimi who nods.

"Shing and Angel are with me. Kimi, you have command until we get back. Just ensure repairs continue on schedule." Laserai looks to Kimi who nods at him then climbs into the captain's chair.

"All right. Lets move out." Laserai, Shing and Angel follow him out of the room as they head toward the main cargo bay where they will exit the ship. Security has been posted at the Cargo Bay to keep anyone from trying to enter or exit the ship. Passing them on the way with a quick salute, the three exit the ship as they come face to face with Ranma and Genma.

On the next chapter, first encounters! What will happen next and how will our favorite martial artist respond? Many questions stil linger with answers to follow. Tune in next time and have some of them addressed – in Calm After The Storm. See you soon. So this story was a little less intense. I was shooting for a wind down chapter after what happened in the first. Well, the next chapter will start the delicate process of implementing the various cast of Ranma ½ so get ready. Its going to get pretty wild. Well, reviews as always. 

An Official LAPS Networks Fanfiction


End file.
